My Little Brother TK
by OfficerKennedy
Summary: 6 year old Matt lets us into what he thinks about TK?..but his life isn't a game of happy families....


Disclaimer : Hey I'm back and with a new ficcie for ya!, firstly I'd like to say thanks to all the people who have read and reviewed all my other fics! You're all so nice! , so here is a fic for all of ya!. My loyal fans (lol).  
  
Anyways, back to fic business!, one thing , I still don't own Digimon but I am working on it! (MWHAHAHAHA!!!!)  
  
This fic is another angst story about Matt's reaction to his baby brother Tk!!!!. Nothing too heavy here, so I says enjoy and as always R + R please!  
  
Yamato  
  
  
  
I got a new brother, Takeru, he's three today , mommy gave him a party , she looked so happy, so did Daddy too. He said we were a "proper family now we have a son", I don't understand that though because I thought I was his son too. Maybe that's different now I'm six.  
  
I don't always know what Daddy talks about, he says a lot of things I don't understand. Yesterday he said that I was a "little shit" but I don't know what one of them is. But when I said it to a boy in my class at school. I got shouted at by the teacher and had to sit in the quiet room!.  
  
I'm sat in the basement now, it's really cold….we have a small apartment and when TK came , Mommy said I had to leave my room and live in the basement. She also said that TK needed my toys too.. so I don't have them now. I don't mind…it makes TK happy and I like that.  
  
TK needs lots of food as well, at the party he had lots of nice things, chocolate, cookies, ice cream and jelly. All of his favourite things. Mommy said I couldn't have any though because it was all for her "special boy". She made me sit in the hallway while her and daddy sung "Happy Birthday" to TK. I could hear him laughing , I like his laugh , it always makes me want to laugh as well, but I didn't then because I wasn't really happy enough to laugh.  
  
Then TK's friends all came to the party and brought lots of presents for him. I didn't get to see him open them because I was still sitting in the hallway. I heard him squeal with delight at some of them, so he must've got what he wanted.  
  
It's funny, but I don't get presents now, I remember when I was five, Daddy gave me a harmonica. I'm learning to play it all by myself because when I ask Daddy to show me he always pushes me away and tells me to "get lost", but I can't get lost because I know where everything in the apartment is. Daddy says silly things sometimes.  
  
Last Christmas I didn't get any presents, or turkey, I tried to be good and stay out of Mommy and Daddy's way, but I still got hit, I wish I knew why they think I'm so bad. I want them to like me. I watched them as they sung Christmas songs to TK and helped him open all his presents , they told him how much they loved their "precious little baby". I don't think Mommy or Daddy ever said that to me. I'm not precious but then again maybe it's because I'm not little anymore.  
  
I can hear them now, they're laughing, I think TK's with them, they let him stay up a little late to play with all his new toys. He still has his blanket with him though, he calls it his "goo-goo". I wish I had one here now, it's very cold in the basement. I don't want to live down here anymore, it's scary because it's really dark and I'm sure I can hear things like bumps and stuff. Maybe if I ask real nice my Mommy and Daddy will let me come out for a little bit to see my brother. I love him so much, he is special, not like me. I like giving him hugs because he's so warm and he smiles and laughs and calls me "'Mato" cos he can't say my name properly yet. But I don't mind because he's my brother.  
  
I want to look after him and help him do stuff, I remember when Mommy told Daddy about TK , they seemed so happy, Daddy even cried. That's when they forgot about me, it must be easy to do that when they had so much to do for TK.  
  
One day I'm going to make my Mommy and Daddy smile at me like that. I know I can do it, I don't know how yet, maybe if I can play my harmonica, I'll have to try real hard. But that's what I always dream…that one day..Mommy and Daddy will smile at me..just like they smile at TK….  
  
THE END  
  
Notes : Ok, so I know that wasn't my longest story, but I still hope you liked it, please review and let me know what you think! 


End file.
